The House of Love
by Tsuma-chan
Summary: “That... That name is for them... them and that bastard”. She said the last word as if she spat... Sachiko x Yumi
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my third fanfiction:)

This is my longest (so far) story about Sachiko and Yumi...

It's more like a fragmented story in the same storyline this one. I really should have connected the dot's, but these were the pieces I thought would be interesting, and the rest would probably just be fluff, so, well, there you are ;)

I can't seem to let this one go, so from time to time I dive back in. Sometimes writing pieces in the middle, sometimes in the end, so for the expansion of chapters that might not bring anything new in the rear, you can be sure that somewhere in the middle it will ;)

And as the first two stories, just pretend the English is, well, English. I promise I will learn the language someday :D

Anyway, enjoy a bit more Sachiko x Yumi shenanigans. And I would of cause love comments and critique. Especially those laced with Christmas carols and cookies :)

**The House of Love**

"Huh!?" Yumi was just not understanding the words.

"Come live with me, Yumi." Sachiko was doing her best to sound nonchalant. In reality her heart was galloping so hard she was afraid her chest would burst. She could feel her palms sweat and she was beginning to feel rather dizzy.

"Y-You want me to come live at the... Ogasawara... mansion?" Yumi was beginning to catch up. Even though her brain was screaming questions left and right.

"Yes..." Sachiko suddenly lost her cool. And Yumi saw Sachiko's fear of rejection written as plain as day on her face.

"Onee-sama..." Yumi stepped forward until just a hand span separated them. She looked down and took Sachiko's hands in her, laced her fingers with Sachiko's before raising her eyes to meet Sachiko's.

"Onee-sama, why? Why would you want me to live in your house all of a sudden?" Her voice was soft, as if trying to sooth some of Sachiko's anxiety.

"Be... Because I can't go on like this, Yumi... not having you close to me... stealing kisses in the dark. All this..." Her voice falters and she looks Yumi in the eyes, pools of mocha just a few inches from her own. "Live with me, Yumi?" She asks softly, raising a hand to cup Yumi's cheek.

For a moment the two lock gazes, before Yumi smoothly slides into Sachiko's embrace, burying her face in the crook of Sachiko's neck.

Yumi was slightly bewildered. But one thing was certain. If Onee-sama wanted her to live with her, she would. And feeling quite thrilled by the whole idea, she kissed Sachiko on the neck, and one more time, three times, and the earlobe a few times, and the arousal set in, moving on to Sachiko's cheek, noticing Sachiko's small moans, and raspy breathing she set course for Sachiko's mouth, kissing the corner of her mouth, got hold of the lower lip, giving a small playful bite.

"Kiss me..." Sachiko breathed heavily.

And Yumi did, and for a while nothing was heard but the sound of deep kisses and soft moans.

"Oh Sachiko, I..." Yumi began in between kisses.

"No... Don't... Yumi... ". Sachiko was trying to get Yumi to stop. "Don't..." She had taken hold of Yumi's ears and pushed her head out to a few inches from her own. Her voice suddenly stern when she said "That... That name is for them... them and that bastard". She said the last word as if she spat.

But her voice mellowed as she focused on Yumi's mocha brown eyes, she took her hand and cradled Yumi's cheek.

"Onee-sama is for just you. Only you can ever call me that... Only you have the right. That is why I treasure it so".

"...Onee-sama..." Yumi said the word as gentle as she could, as if trying to soothe the pain in Sachiko.

"Yes" Sachiko gave a warm smile "Just like that".

"Onee-sama..." Yumi repeated it as she leaned in. "I would love to come live with you.

//-----------------//

"This will be your room Yumi-chan" Sayako said, sliding the door aside.

Yumi gawked. The room was stunning. Elegantly decorated, with traditional Japanese art on the walls.

In one corner was a beautiful old beauty desk, with three mirrors, folded slightly, so as to give the person sitting there, the best possible view of one self. It was richly carved and the detail was just stunning, featuring a setting with cranes throughout. On the desk were jars with lotions, creams and small vials with expensive perfumes. And array of hair brushes were lined up on the desk.

The corner opposite held a similarly hand carved writing desk, with lots of small drawers where one could sit and do homework or write letters. The carvings showing varied scenes with the kingfisher bird in exquisite detail.

On one wall, a two door closet, with a large carving of the landscape around Mount Fuji, with the mountain as the central figure. The carving so exquisite it would make you look at detail upon detail for hours on end.

But the most stunning thing in the room was the four-posted king-size canopy bed, angled a bit, almost in the middle of the room. The posts, each a thin cherry tree, the canopy of the bed, being the canopies of the four trees intertwining, carved so beautiful in detail with branches and leaves, so as one could be certain to lie in bed, cherry blossoms gently falling and rustling you to sleep.

Everything from floor to ceiling was oozing gentle elegance, and Yumi was sure she had never seen a room quite like this in her life before.

"No!" She turned towards Sayako with desperation in her eyes. "Please Sayako-sama; don't you have a room with a closet and a bed? I couldn't possibly live here! It's too beautiful!" She had unconsciously taken one of Sayako's hands and had an almost desperate plea written all over her.

Sayako smiled at this, raised her other hand and gently stroked Yumi's cheek.

"Well, I'm pleased to hear that my choices met your taste Yumi-chan." She smiled softly.

"But..." Yumi began.

"Yumi-chan, listen carefully." Sayako let her hand rest on Yumi's shoulder. "You are the chosen petite soeur. In essence a sister of my child, and therefore a child of this house. That means that you are entitled to the same kind of respect, courtesy and way of living as the rest of this family. Her eyes serious, as if wanting to imprint on the girl, that this was the one and only time she was going to say this.

Yumi looked rather lost for a second, and tried to get help from Sachiko, who only smiled back and raised her shoulders noncommittally.

"But..." Yumi said one more time as she turned around and took a timid step into the room.

Sachiko placed a hand on her lower back and gave a forceful push. Making Yumi stumble into the middle of the room, turning around with a blush.

"Onee-sama!"

Sachiko laughed and grinned back.

A display that made Sayako look at her daughter with a, surprised, quizzical look. She was interrupted in her reverie though, by a little timid "ehrem" from behind, as if someone was doing a little clearing of her throat.

Sayako turned and saw the headmistress of the staff and a young maid behind her.

"Ah. Good Yokina. You can leave the girl here."

"Very well, Madam." She said, and left with no emotions showing if she cared or not.

"You are Tsuma?" Sayako asked the young girl, looking her up and down, as if appraising cattle.

"Yes, madam Sayako-sama" She replied with a little blush, as if this was the first time in her five years in the house, Sayako had notices her, let alone said her name. And it probably was too.

"Good, good. Come forward" And she held the girl in her prim maid uniform, out in front of her, gently by the shoulders.

"Meet Yumi-chan, she will be your new Miss Yumi-sama from now on."

Yumi hadn't really paid much attention to what she thought was an exchange between Sayako and the staff. So it wasn't until she heard her name that she turned and saw Sayako holding a young girl, maybe a few years younger than she, in front of her, as if she was a present.

"Huh?" Yumi said with big eyes, not comprehending.

"Yumi-chan, this Is Tsuma, and she will be your maid from now on. I'm sure the two of you will get along just smashing." She smiled, as if suspecting the outburst erupting in Yumi.

"Maid!?" Yumi's tone went up in something akin to falsetto.

"But off cause Yumi-chan. You can't expect to live as an Ogasawara without having a personal maid?"

"Sayako-obsama... You are having all too much of a good time teasing me."

Sayako only smiled back and crossed her arms.

"My name is Tsuma Mikazawa, please be a good Miss to me." Tsuma took a small step bowed deep for a second, before raising her head, showing no hint of mirth. Just a friendly face, with a slight blush.

Yumi looked as if she was at a loss for words. Somehow though, her brain went on routine. It wasn't as if she could just stand there, gawking at the girl, who had just introduced herself.

"Eh... My name is Yumi Fukuzawa... I will try my best..." Yumi's slight bow and big round eyes showed all too clear, that she had no idea how to tackle the current situation.

"Good good, it's settled then, you two can get acquainted later, right now, let's get you a little tour of the house, what do you say Yumi-chan?"

//-----------------//

"Yumi?" It was only a whisper. But Yumi, being wide awake in her new surroundings, heard it.

"Yes?"

The door slid open, revealing Sachiko in her kimono sitting outside the door.

"Onee-sama!? Yumi's surprise in her eyes speaks volumes.

"Shh!!" Sachiko put a finger on her lips and was smiling mischievously. She crawled in, slid the door shut, stood and walked quickly across the room to the bed. Here she dropped the kimono in a heap, revealing her stunning figure dressed in an equally stunning crème colored silk negligee.

Yumi blushed. Every time she saw Sachiko, she was amazed at how beautiful she was. But seeing her in only bare skin draped in thin silk, made the vision quite breathtaking, and very alluring.

"Scoot over a little bit". Sachiko said as she climbed into bed.

Yumi, doing as she was told, had a racing heart and a few hundred question on her mind.

"O-Onee-sama...?"

Sachiko, now snuggling into Yumi, leaned over and gave her a warm, gentle kiss, surprising Yumi whose eyes went big as teacups, until they mellowed, and slowly closed in the pleasure of the act.

"Ahh, I longed to do that all night". Sachiko said with a little wistful smile, when she pulled out of the kiss. She looked Yumi in the eyes and raised her hand to caress Yumi's cheek.

Yumi's cheeks suddenly flared in embarrassment.

"Onee-sama..."

"Oh don't be so timid Yumi. It's okay to say that you wanted to kiss me too". Sachiko smiled.

Yumi looked down, a little bashful, but gathering a little courage from Sachiko's hand caressing her cheek. She looked Sachiko in her sapphire gaze saying "Yes, I wanted very much to kiss you too". And seeing her words not being chastised she continued couragesly, softly "I wanted it sooo bad I could hardly concentrate doing dinner".

"My!... I better inform mother that her well planned welcoming dinner wasn't appreciated" And Sachiko made as if to leave the bed.

"Huh!" Yumi made a start, and her eyes went big and freightfull, she reached out for Sachiko. "W-Wait, Onee-s..."

But Sachiko turned quickly and drew Yumi into yet another long soft kiss.

When she let go, Yumi looked at her with accusing eyes, having understood the ruse quite clearly.

"Onee-sama! That wasn't very funny!"

Sachiko made a little chuckle. "On the contrary, my sweet petite soeur, it was very funny" And she leaned in for yet another long kiss.

Yumi pulls back, sighs in content and plops down on her pillow. "I couldn't believe it when I saw you in the door". She looks at Sachiko with a beaming smile.

"I had planed to come all night" Sachiko smiled gently back and snuggles down next to Yumi. "How could I sleep, knowing you were so close to me?" She whispers so low as to almost be a whisper.

"Onee-sama..." Yumi feels her cheek burn. And as if gathering courage from Sachiko's words, she takes her hand and weaves her fingers with Sachiko.

A little comfortable silence falls over the couple as they lay there, letting their fingers intertwine and just enjoying the closeness of one another.

"You look so beautiful in your negligee" Yumi whispers, blushing again.

"My!" Sachiko moves up a bit, so as to rest on one elbow, looking down on Yumi.

"The thing about Yumi-chan is, that you have no idea how wonderful and beautiful you are..." Sachiko was using her hand, removing a few strands of hair from Yumi's face, and then caressing her cheek until she ends with stroking the contours of Yumi's lips, as if mesmerized by the softness of Yumi's skin on her lips.

"Onee-sama..." Yumi, who wasn't used to this much attention, was having a galloping heart, and she felt her cheeks burn.

"You are so very dear to me Yumi... ". Sachiko looked Yumi lovingly in the eye while caressing her cheek. "Please don't ever leave me". Her voice broke and her eyes twinkled as if tears were pushing for freedom.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi made a little gasp. "Onee-sama, I wouldn't! I couldn't! Ever!" She grasped Sachiko's hand and pressed it against her cheek. "I would never" She kissed the palm, and then the fingers. She opened her eyes and looked at Sachiko. "How could I possibly? I love you, Onee-sama".

Sachiko had tears in her eyes, and her lips were trembling... "Oh Yumi". And she leaned down, and kissed Yumi a hard kiss, as if branding the words to her lips. The kiss was so hard as to be almost painful. But soon the kisses became softer, gentler, hungrier and more passionate.

Sachiko gave Yumi one long kiss, then a little playful bite on her lower lip, and moved to nibble at Yumi's earlobe, and following the edge of Yumi's ear, she stopped long enough only to whisper "I love you Yumi Fukuzawa" softly in Yumi's ear before following a line from ear, to neck, to throat to her chest to the line of the silk negligee. Her mouth felt as small pools of blazing heat every time lips connected with skin.

Yumi's head was swimming. Both because of the pleasure Sachiko was lavishing onto her body, but also because of the love statement Sachiko had whispered in her ear.

And now Yumi felt Sachiko's warm breath on her breast through the thin silk, and couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at the telltale sign of her obvious desire, as her breasts hardened and her nipples stood up. She couldn't help but catch a quick breath and let out a small moan as Sachiko teasingly blew on her right nipple.

"Sensitive?" She smiled at her petite soeur's blush and blew again.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi said in fained anger.

Sachiko let out a little laugh, leaned up and kissed Yumi long and hard on the lips again. Seconds later, she was back, teasing the cause of the small moans from Yumi.

Sachiko smiled at the sensitivity of Yumi's breasts. She gently cupped Yumi's breasts with her hands, and clearly seeing the contours through the fine silk layer, she took Yumi's right areola in her mouth and suckled gently through the thin fabric.

Yumi gasped and threw her head back. Unable to breathe.

"O-Onee-sa..." The word stuck in Yumi's throat as she went positively livid inside. Her vision went blank and for a second all there was, was the feel of Sachiko suckling her breast.

Sachiko was a bit unsure if she should stop. If this was perhaps crossing Yumi's boundaries. But the moans and sounds from Yumi, the smell of Yumi, the simple closeness of Yumi. It was all too much, and Sachiko wasn't sure she could stop even if she wanted to. And she didn't, so she didn't.

And when Yumi felt Sachiko's hands on her hips, pulling up in the silk, Yumi didn't resist, but rather raised her hips, and then arched her back.

When Sachiko had the fabric up Yumi's chest, Yumi helped her get the negligee up over her head. And the wonderful negligee, that was such a wonderful gift, was now just a piece of cloth thrown in the corner or her bed.

"Oh Yumi..." The words, a mere whisper from Sachiko. "How beautiful you are..."

Yumi blushed, more than a little self-conscious as she lay there fully exposed under Sachiko gaze.

Sachiko traced Yumi's collarbone to her breast, following the contours of her breast before squeezing Yumi's left beast gently.

Yumi made a quick intake before releasing a whimper.

"O-Onee-s..."

And then Sachiko had Yumi's left nipple in her mouth, biting down on it slightly.

"A..." Yumi was struggling for air. And she thrust her hand onto Sachiko's head, burying fingers deep in Sachiko's raven dark tresses. She knew that the smell of musk was noticeable. She was also sure that there was no way on earth she could do anything about it. She was simply too aroused. And now this... Yumi found air, somewhere, and took a few shallow breaths.

Yumi looked down and saw Sachiko kissing, nibbling, suckling and biting her breasts, and closed her eyes, riding the wave of pleasure. She was quite unsure, if this was really real.

Sachiko was loving the sweet taste and texture of Yumi's breast in her mouth while tentatively tracing the small fine white hairs around Yumi's belly button with her hand; she was making small excursions further and further south, as she kept kissing Yumi's breasts. And by the sounds of Yumi's moans and small whimpers, she wasn't unwelcome.

Sachiko spread her long, slender fingers over Yumi's belly button, as if a flower blooming, until her hand was pressed flat on Yumi's abdomen, turning it so that the tips of her fingers were pointed south.

Gathering a measure of courage, Sachiko let her hand slide downwards, slowly unto Yumi's small white panties. Tracing the vulva and the contours of Yumi's outer lips. She cupped Yumi's vulva completely and pressed slightly inwards with her middle finger

A deep guttural sound came from Yumi, as she threw her head back, and thrust her pelvis up.

For a moment Sachiko thought that she had, now, indeed gone too far, she snapped her hand back, turned red and began to apologize.

"I'm sor..."

"No!..." Yumi looked at Sachiko with flushed cheeks and twinkling eyes. Eyes that were pleading.

Reaching out for Sachiko's hand, and guiding it back, Yumi made sure that Sachiko understood and shouldn't feel discouraged.

Yumi couldn't help herself. This was past the point of reason. All there was now, was hunger, and passion, and need. And it wasn't long before Yumi raised her legs, letting Sachiko pull her small white panties up over her ankles, and off completely. She timidly spread her legs slightly, as if to invite Sachiko room between her legs.

And for a time, the room was quiet, except for soft moans, ragged breathing and gentle words of teasing and desperate pleading.

And when Yumi arched her back and screamed. Sachiko quickly threw her free hand over Yumi's mouth, making Yumi bite down hard on Sachiko's middle finger. Sachiko cringed a little at the unexpected pain, but then smiled at her petite soeur's pleasure.

"MmMmm..." The sound was muffled by Sachiko's hand. Yumi's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt synapses pop left and right. It was as if fireworks went off in her head as wave after wave hit her. Her back was arched, rigid, and her hands, clenched, knuckles white.

Sachiko was still working Yumi's clit with her thumb, now moving slowly. Index and middle finger, moving in and out, reaching for Yumi's G'spot time after time. As if to make sure, that Yumi's peak would last as long as possible. A little rush of Yumi's juices came, as if the body itself was intent on telling Sachiko, that her girlfriend had indeed reached climax.

Yumi relaxed in small jerks. She was panting and gasping for air, as she slowly let her back come down to rest on the madras. Her abdomen heaving as she was trying to gain control of her breath.

Sachiko smiled and slowly let her fingers rest. She leaned down and kissed Yumi's clit, her lips, and moving slowly upwards in small kisses along the way, Sachiko eventually reached Yumi's mouth, and for a time soft, gentle kisses was all that was heard.

"I never knew" was the first thing Yumi said, cheeks still flushed. "Had I known, I would have begged you sooner."

Sachiko laughed.

"Don't laugh" Yumi said teasingly "You are next".

"My!" And both girls giggled.

---

Two rooms further along the corridor, in an otherwise empty room... Sayako stood up from her position on the floor, where she had been sitting on her heals and knees. She stood for a second, closed her eyes and made a small sigh. "Oh Sachiko" she whispered sadly. She turned and went to the door where she knelt, slid the door open, crawled outside and silently closed the door again, she stood up and left this wing of the mansion with no trace of her having been there at all.

//-----------------//

Oh don't fret, there' s lot more in chapter 2 ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Yumi-sama?"

"Miss Yumi-sama?" The words came through to Yumi's mind, banishing her dream of Sachiko and her in an amusement park.

"Yes?" Her voice not quite steady yet.

The door to her room slid open and she heard Tsuma begin her entry with the morning washbasin.

"Good morning Miss Yumi-sa..." The words seem to have been cut short.

Yumi opened her eyes, saw nothing but Sachiko, so she raised her head, looked over Sachiko towards the door; saw Tsuma with a bewildered look in her eyes as if frozen in place.

"What..."Yumi began, but wasn't allowed time to finish.

"Excuse me!" Tsuma said turning bright red, bowed deep, moved the water basin out the corridor and quickly slid the door shut.

What was that all about Yumi thought, as she put her head back and snuggled further into Sachiko. Yumi, not really understanding the inner workings of having a chamber maid yet ment, had to take some of the things Tsuma did on face value.

"Sachiko!!" Her eyes slammed up, she raised her upper body as if catapulted from her position where she had been lying, naked, on her stomach, arm slung over Sachiko's abdomen. She had been snuggled close into Sachiko, Who was lying on her back, her upper body, not being covered by the sheet, and still naked from when they fell in a heap last night, too exhausted to put on their negligees.

Yumi looked at Sachiko for a moment, now wide awake, wondering what to do.

It was too late to do anything she realized, and the sudden tension in her body began to fade. All she could hope, was that Tsuma didn't tell anyone before she had a chance to talk to her.

She looked at Sachiko with love in her eyes. Even soundly sleeping, she was incredibly beautiful. Yumi could look at her like this forever. Yumi smiled and snuggled into her previous position, burying her face in Sachiko's neck. The smell of woman, the heavy scent of musk, still lingering on Sachiko made her a little aroused, and she turned her head a little and with the hand she had slung over Sachiko's abdomen, she cupped Sachiko's breast, and squeezed slightly.

"MmMmm" Sachiko opened her mouth, but continued to sleep.

Yumi gave another gentle squeeze and whispered in Sachiko's ear

"Onee-sama...?"

Sachiko's neck arched a little and a moan escaped her lips.

"One-sama...?" Yumi whispered again, running her thump slowly over Sachiko's nipple making the areola tighten up almost instantaneously.

Sachiko's neck arched further and her eyes opened slowly. Saying nothing, she let Yumi continue her adept finger play for a bit. She whispered softly "What a nice way to wake up", and she smiled and let her head fall towards Yumi, and for a second or ten the two looked each other deep in the eyes

Yumi broke the spell, by removing her hand from Sachiko's breast, and gently stroked Sachiko's cheek.

"We have to get up One-sama" She whispered. "It's morning".

Sachiko rolled over a bit so lips met lips in a gentle kiss, then let herself fall back, where she heaved a sigh.

"Too bad" she said, and looked up in the canopy for a second before she began to sit up; she turned around and tried to find her negligee, which she found in the corner of the bed.

As she did so, Yumi let her hand stroke her naked back lovingly.

"Tsuma found us", Yumi said softly.

Sachiko froze.

"She came to wake me with my morning basin".

"I see..." Sachiko said with a calm voice. But Yumi could feel the sudden tension in her.

"I'll talk to her". Yumi said softly. "I don't think you should worry. She will understand".

"Are you sure?" The words, calm and collected.

"... Onee-sama, look at me" Yumi stopped her hand

Sachiko, turned around, looked at Yumi who had a serious look in her eyes.

"Let me talk to her".

Sachiko, looked down, relaxed, heaved a sigh and looked Yumi in the eyes.

"Fine, talk to her" Sachiko leaned down for a lingering kiss "Please make her understand". And with that she stood up, bent and pulled her kimono up over shoulders. When she reached the door, it was silently slid open from the outside by Tsuma, on her knees, bowing.

Sachiko looked down at Tsuma for a moment, and then stepped out in the corridor, hurriedly heading towards her own chambers.

Yumi made a little sigh and rolled over.

"Come in Tsuma-chan". She said and began to crawl out of bed.

"Excuse me" Tsuma said and hurried to their usual morning wash spot by the dressing table, carrying the water basin.

Yumi went and let Tsuma start her morning duties washing her down.

"Tsuma?" Yumi began after a little while "I know you must have known, that something was going on... It's not like I have been able to hide the woman on me in the morning". Yumi smiled, and looked down at Tsuma.

"...No..." Tsuma began softly, almost to low for her to hear, her washing almost slowed to a hold.

"Was it who you thought it would be?" Yumi asked almost teasingly at the girl.

Tsuma blushed furiously.

"...No" she whispered.

"Sayako-sama?" Yumi asked.

Tsuma was quiet.

"I see...".

Tsuma looked as if on the verge of tears.

"I'm only teasing Tsuma-chan" Yumi said with a smile and put a hand fondly on Tsuma's head,

"I'm honoured that you thought me worthy enough for Sayako-sama". Yumi said. Which made the younger girl look up at her, as if to make sure that this could be true, that Miss Yumi-sama really wasn't going to scold her? Not that that had ever happened in the short while she had been here, but still.

Yumi sighed. "I guess there are no reasons to keep this from you now anyway, as you now know we sleep together, Onee-sama and me" Yumi was silent for a moment, then said in a soft voice.

"We love each other Tsuma-chan". At this statement Tsuma completely stops her duty; she looks at Yumi with big eyes. "We have since we met each other".

"This, Ogasawara's..." Yumi gestures around "This, living like this, me being here, was the only way we figured we could be together right now" Yumi meekly says, a sad look in her eyes.

"Please Tsuma-chan, you can't tell anybody" Yumi moves her hand to the younger girls' cheek, making sure that she looks her in the eyes. "Please? I beg of you". Yumi's emotions are showing clearly. The pleading sincere.

Tsuma swallows ones.

"I-I wont tell anyone Miss Yumi-sama... I-I promise" She says, a little flushed by the warmth of her new miss' hand on her cheek.

"...Thank you" Yumi's eyes are twinkling, as if verging on tears. She gently caress' Tsuma's cheek. "Thank you".

The blush spreading on Tsuma is clearly evident. She looks down and begins her duty, briskly yet again, as if to clear her head. She clears her throat.

"We better hurry Miss Yumi-sama. Or we will be late for breakfast"

"Yes, you are right" Yumi swallows, blinks a few times before resting her hand one last time on top of Tsuma's head. "We better hurry".

//-----------------//

"Sayako-obasama". Yumi was a little flustered. "You really shouldn't' be doing this".

Yumi was standing on a little footstool, while two seamstresses were putting pins and needles everywhere in the beautiful fabrics that were going to be the Kimono.

"Nonsense! And I told you to call me Sayako" Sayako said with hardly a glance at Yuki, being more concerned about the finished product of Yuki actually being _in_ a kimono right now. It had taken her long enough to convince the young girl in the first place.

"Are you sure this is the fabric you liked the best Yumi-chan?" She was at the pull-up table that the seamstresses had brought, looking at the other rolls of insanely expensive materials and precious silk they had brought with them.

"Sayako!" Yumi said to get attention. But immediately regrets her outburst and she continues on a somewhat softer note, a little blush in on her cheeks. "T-This kimono will end up costing the same as my parents' house!"

Sayako stopped and walked over to Yumi. She looked at her for a second, pouting her lips, then looked down at the seamstresses.

"Leave us please". Where upon the two woman bowed deep and scooted towards the door, which slid open, revealing Tsuma being the one opening and closing the door.

Sayako reached out a hand and took one of Yumi's.

"Come sit with me for a moment Yumi-chan" she said softly, looking Yumi affectionately in the eyes.

"O-Okay" Yumi managed, and she leaned a bit on Sayako as she stepped down and tried to follow her to the bed without tripping in the material wrapped around her body.

When they sat, Sayako angled a bit, so that it was easier for them to converse eye-to-eye. She still had Yumi's hand in hers and she gave it a little squeeze, as if to make the young girl relax.

She looked Yumi in the eyes a moment, as if gauging the young girl. When finding whatever proof she needed, that the young girl had her full attention, she asked plainly

"Are you in love with my daughter?"

Time just stopped, as if frozen solid in place.

There was nowhere Yumi could hide. There was no one to hide behind, no Sachiko to come to her rescue.

Her eyes were about as big as tea-cups and the only thing reaching her lips were

"Huh?"

"Yumi-chan... Yumi? You are as dear to me, as were you a child of my own. You are the chosen petite soeur, a sister, of my child, which makes you a child of mine. There will always be a family for you here, no matter what happens to you in life". Her eyes were soft and sincere, her demeanour relaxed, and her voice full of warmth and care. There was no hostility evident anywhere. Yet still, Yumi was in a state of panic. Her life with Sachiko was about to come to an end, she was absolutely certain.

"Observing you around my daughter... Well, more like observing her around you really... I'm an older woman Yumi. I might not be all that shrewd, but I'm not a fool either". She smiled wryly at this and gave Yumi's hand and little squeeze.

"How long?" It was a genuine question. Straight forward enough. Yet one that could be lethal, Yumi knew that very well.

Yumi looked trapped. But the demeanour of Sayako finally made her sigh, and then she sagged a bit, something she knew Sachiko would disapprove off. But then, Sachiko wasn't here right now, now that she needed her so badly.

She looked at her hand, being held by Sayako. And as if gaining a little courage by the very touch of another... She looked Sayako in the eyes.

"Since the day we met...". That was it. There was no turning back now.

Sayako drew a slight breath. And her pupils dilated just slightly. This was certainly not what she expected. "All this time" She thought.

"...And her?"

Yumi sighed and sat up a bit more, as if to let the older woman know, that she was okay with answering the questions she might have.

"Not too long after". Yumi smiled and looked down, a little blush on her cheeks.

A little moment of silence took place, as the older woman scrutinized Yumi, then she smiled.

"Yumi?"

"Y-Yes?" Yumi looked up with her big brown mocha colored eyes.

"You look adorable in that kimono". Sayako said, as if, by magic, she had forgotten the conversation at hand.

"Huh...?" Yumi was confused beyond belief.

"Yumi..." Sayako sigh a seemed to exhale deeply "_You_ are what makes my daughter smile". Sayako's eyes were warm and soft. "_You_ are what makes her enjoy life, makes her _live_ life". A little sad smile seemed to come from nowhere to stay and linger on Sayako. She raised her hand to gently cup Yumi's cheek. "_You_ brought her back to life... _You_ were the one who brought her back to me". The older woman's eyes seemed wrought with emotion for a second. "There is no way that I will ever be able to repay you for that, I know but... you _have_ to at least let me try, in whatever small measure is available to me. Please?".

A tear ran down Sayako's cheek.

Yumi, startled, reached up, as if by instinct to wipe the tear away and comfort the older woman. And when she did, Sayako pressed Yumi's hand against her cheek with her own.

"Thank you, Yumi"

Yumi, timid a second, but not long enough to think through what she was doing. There was no plan, or hidden agenda behind her actions.

"No, Sayako-sama. It was _you_ who brought your daughter to life. It was..." Yumi falters for a second, but gather strength from her inherent compassion. "It was _you_ who brought my love to life...". And she smiled a beautiful smile.

Sayako gives a little chuckle and squeezes Yumi's hand. "You really are a sweet girl, Yumi".

Yumi looks down, a little self-consciously, with a little blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Yumi?"

"Y-Yes?" Yumi's head slams up again.

"Please let me buy you the kimono?" Sayako's eyes are pleading. "You'll need one for parties, and besides, you are graduating soon, and you'll need one there too...?"

Yumi can't help but smile and surrender.

"Okay... I will let you buy me the kimono, Sayako-sama". And they both give a little chuckle.

//-----------------//

Sachiko was playing absentmindedly with the little cross pendant hanging around Yumi's neck. She was sitting up in bed, casually leaning up against the head of the bed. Yumi, sitting between her legs was doing mostly the same, except she was leaning up against Sachiko. She was rather slumped, and was almost using Sachiko's bare breasts as pillows.

They were enjoying a sunday in bed. The only people in the house were some staff, the rest of the family were off visiting. They were both naked, and still warm and sweaty from their love making.

Yumi was usually still wearing the rosary, she had neither been able to part with the one Sachiko gave her, nor been able to shed the habit of wearing it. But on occasion she would wear this little cross pendant Sachiko was holding.

"Does it hold some significance for you, other than being very pretty" Sachiko's voice was relaxed. She was at peace and content with the closeness of Yumi's bare skin against hers.

"Yes. Well my Grandmother gave it to me on my birthday when I turned ten." She reached up and gently took it from Sachiko, holding it up in the sunlight and let it dangle in the streaming rays coming through the window.

"I used to wear this all the time, before you gave me my rosary." She let the pendant drop, and takes Sachiko's hand and kissed the palm and pressed it against her cheek.

Sachiko not missing her cue caressed her cheek gently.

"And your Grandmother?..."

"...She died not long after."

Sachiko's hand stopped for just a split-second.

"Yumi... I'm sorry..." Sachiko's voice is almost a whisper. She would hate hurting Yumi by bringing up any sad past.

"Don't be." Yumi said softly. She gave a little smile and a reassuring squeeze of Sachiko's hand. "She was very old."

Comfortable silence blankets the couple for a while, until they hear a soft voice from outside the door.

"Excuse me, Miss Yumi-sama; I brought some tea and refreshments?"

"Come in Tsuma-chan. Tea sounds wonderful."

As the door slides open and Tsuma brings in the tea, Sachiko is teasing Yumi with her obsession with tea.

"You just miss your Rose Mansion" Sachiko is all smile

"I do not. Well maybe a little." The girls laugh.

"Tsuma, did you know that Yumi's previous duties were making tea?"

"No, Miss Yumi-sama hasn't told me much about herself yet" At this Tsuma blush furiously. If it be the fact that the girls in bed are stark naked, or at her own boldness in speaking so candidly, or something else, is lost on Yumi, but Sachiko wonders for a second.

"What did you bring us Tsuma-chan?" Yumi asks eagerly. The love making has left her famished and dehydrated.

"I took the liberty of using some of my own mix Miss Yumi-sama." At this she turns quite red. "It's a mellow orange tea with a hint of cinnamon." She looks quickly at Yumi sitting between Sachiko's legs and turns bright red, but wanting to see if her choice has fallen to her miss' taste. When she receives an eager nod and a smile, she can't help but smile and when she continues, its, shyly, as if she just received kind words from a lover.

"I-I also brought a little snack of some small tea biscuits the cook made, they are with small pieces of chocolate. They are really good and I found a few fresh strawberries in the gardeners... in... for you.." She meekly stops, realising she is speaking too much.

"Excuse me." She quickly bows and leaves the room, kneeling outside and slides the door shut.

"Was it something I said?" Yumi looks at Sachiko quizzically. "Sometimes I really have no idea how to behave around her."

Sachiko makes a little laugh. It didn't surprise her, that Yumi was oblivious to the obvious. She grabs Yumi's lithe frame around the waist and pulls her into a tight hug. She bends and kiss Yumi soft and tenderly before whispering in her ear.

"She is in love with you my dear" She smiles mischievously and winks at Yumi before releasing her.

It takes Yumi a second to process the words, and see past the fact that Sachiko just winked at her.

"In love?... As in...?"

"Yes. That girl is madly, deeply smitten with my lovely flower.

"O-Onee-sama. Don't say something like that. That can't possibly be true." She crawls out of bed and starts pouring them tea. She closes her eyes and Inhales deeply over her cup. "Uhh, this is good tea". She turns around and beams a beautiful smile at Sachiko before pouring Sachiko a cup too.

Well, you will have a handful with that one, that's for sure. Sachiko ruefully ponders a bit as she look at the door where Tsuma just left the room. But she gleefully receives the hot cup. She too, is in need of refreshments.

//-----------------//

"I don't want to!" Yumi said, a low fire burning in her eyes.

"Fine, have it your way then." Sayako said. She knew from the lengthy discussions with the girl, from when she was trying to talk her into getting a kimono in the first place. That the petite woman could be quite feisty when pushed too much. Sayako turned to the makeup lady

"Okay, nothing too fancy then, just enhance her features a little, draw out some of the beauty in her" Sayako said, full well knowing, that finding even more beauty in Yumi was a tall order. Even Sayako was sometimes amazed at the natural beauty of this young flower. But then, this was one of the finest makeup ladies in Tokyo. Sayako would swear by her every time she needed to look the part for a social gathering. If anybody could do it, she could.

Minutes later Yumi was searching for Sachiko, and every time she passed anyone from the household, they stopped, and most forgot to bow, as if mesmerized by this beauty running past oblivious to their stares. Yumi was searching for one person and one person only. In the end, she found her in the study by the grand piano.

"O-Onee-sama?" Yumi said, a little nervous of what Sachiko might think of her in her new kimono. Sayako and Yumi had kept it a secret from Sachiko so far, never letting her know what they had been scheming behind her back. The makeup on her face so scant, as to be non-existent. Just enough to secretly strengthening her cheekbones, maturing her bonestructure, softening the eyes, doing its part in maturing the rosebud to a rose.

Sachiko turned from where she stood by the piano, and dropped her notes. Not that she seemed to mind though, 'cos she made no on towards action to pick them up. Instead, she seemed to have sprung roots. Her legs wouldn't move and neither would her jaw, which made her look rather silly, standing there with her mouth slightly ajar.

"Y-Yumi?" She managed after what seemed like an eternity. Her eyes big as Yumi had never seen them before.

Yumi made a little timid turn and walked towards her. "Yes, Onee-sama..."

"...Yu..." Sachiko just figured it might be best not to speak right this minute, and let the wonder of Yumi walk towards her, stop, make a little shy smile, turn and ask softly.

"What do you think Onee-sama?" Yumi blushed a little under the gaze of her Onee-sama.

Sachiko stretches out a hand, and gently touches Yumi's cheek, as if to make sure it was really she.

'Yumi?

"Yes, Onee-sama?

"Y-You look... You look wonderful" Sachiko croaked, cleared her throat, and said more naturally "You are very beautiful..."

Yumi blushed a little deeper and took Sachiko's other hand in hers. She took a last little timid step in for a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered in Sachiko's ear.

"They stood in a silent embrace for a little while before Sachiko turned her head and kissed Yumi's temple.

"Let me see you again, Yumi. Let me see the beauty of you." Her voice soft and loving.

"O-Onee-sama..." Yumi looked down, she could feel her cheeks burn. But she took a few slow steps back, turned slowly ones, and looked up in Sachiko's eyes, and saw nothing but unabashed love.

"What a marvel you are, Yumi... But I don't understand?... How?, When?" She took a step forward, forgetting all about her notes on the floor. Her hands went up for an embrace, and Yumi forgetting about secrecy, sped into it, kissing Sachiko.

"It was me." Sayako said, standing in the door. "I more or less coerced the child. Which wasn't as easy as one would think?" She smiled fondly.

Sachiko and Yumi jumped backwards, startled out of their kiss and embrace.

"M-Mother!?..." Sachiko began in what would amount to a startled whine.

"Oh relax Sachiko. I know, I know. You love each other, I know, I know..." Her mother was making motions with her hands at Sachiko, as if to make her calm down.

Yumi's heart was pounding in her chest. Sayako knew they were in love. She herself had told her so. But Yumi knew that the confrontation between Sayako and Sachiko could be devastating.

"Y... Y-You know? Sachiko asked meekly. Her face pale as moonlight.

"Yes." Her mother seemed to enjoy her daughters discomfort, a mischievous little smile playing at the edge of her mouth.

"I have known for quite a while now Sachiko. I mean, being around you two, and watching you two, has been like walking around two lovebirds with a cloud of pheromones in their wake."

Sachiko got a little color back in her cheeks at this and her head dropped slightly, before snapping back up.

"Father!?" Her voice almost a hysterical shriek.

"Oh no. He is too oblivious to such matters my child. He wouldn't notice if you two were naked, having sex on his diner plate." At this she chuckled slightly. But seeing no soil for her mirth to grow, she quickly got a hold of herself.

"Come sit with me for a second Sachiko." Her voice calm, neutral. Not the voice of a spider intent on killing its offspring. So Sachiko hesitantly went to her, and she let her mother lead her to the couch.

"I cornered Yumi and gave her no way out, but to answer my question... Out of courtesy, I will do the same to you." She looked at Sachiko a second with pouting lips. She was serious, but not in a stern way. Just; you could tell, that she was intent on getting the matter at hand done properly.

"Are you in love with Yumi? Do you love her?"

Sachiko paled visibly. But didn't shrink down from her mothers gaze.

"Yes... My heart belongs to her."

"Yes... that was suspected... And the same as what Yumi told me" At this they both looked at Yumi, who felt very self-conscious for a moment. Though; the blush on her cheeks from Sachiko's admonition and the timid smile on her face, made her absolutely radiant in her new kimono.

"She really is something else, is she not?" Sayako asked, as if musing, rather than asking a genuine question.

"Yes. She is." Sachiko answered and smiled, as if the question had been destined for her. Sachiko stood up and went to Yumi, taking her in her arms.

"You are so beautiful, my love" she whispered in Yumi's ear.

Yumi said nothing. Her tears disappearing as they hit Sachiko's kimono.

"Now then," Sayako softly mused aloud, nothing more than a whisper. "what do we do about that imbecile Kashiwagi?"

//-----------------//

No crying now, hurry on to chapter 3 ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Yumi-sama?"

"...Miss Yumi-sama?"

"Excuse me." The door slid open and Tsuma stood up and lifted the wash basin over to the beauty desk, grunting slightly under the weight. She stood and stretched her back, looking at the inhabitants off the bed. Both sound asleep. She went to the side of her miss' and stood for a while, taking in the sight of the naked Yumi sprawled up over Sachiko's equally naked body.

Tsuma could never get enough of Yumi's beauty. To her she was perfect in every way, and all she longed for during the day, was the arrival of next morning, where she would be able to touch the woman she was so infatuated with again. Some nights, when she helped prepare for bed, all she wanted to do, was climb in bed with her. But she would never be so bold, and besides, she knew that not long after she would leave, miss Sachiko-sama would come...

Tsuma had never really given sexuallity or sex much thought before Yumi came. The work at the Ogasawara mansion was hard, not leaving much time to anything, let alone think. But now, being promoted to personal maid gave her a lot more respect within the staff, freedom, and a lot less work to occupy her day, since Yumi was away at school, most days until dark. Her only job now, was to make sure, that her miss' was happy, and had everthing she needed or wanted.

She owed Yumi much to be grateful for, and she was. She also knew, that much of her day went by thinking of her. She had vague ideas about sex, what it meant, how to do it. She knew that she was all wet some mornings after Yumi's washing, and had to find someplace to help herself after Yumi left for school.

One thing was for certain, she hoped that Yumi would never, _ever_ leave her.

Tsuma hardly glanced at Sachiko, there was no point in such a waste when she had Yumi to look at... Unfortunately though, she couldn't just stand here all day. She made a little sigh, bent low, whispering in Yumi's ear

"Miss Yumi-sama?" She shook her shoulder gently.

"Mm" The small grunt from Yumi, as if to shoo any disturber away, had no effect on the steadfast Tsuma.

"Miss Yumi-sama!" She closed Yumi's nostrils with her fingers and counted down from ten.

At three Yumi's face started to get some color. At one she bolted up in a sitting position drawing a big gulp of air with her mouth.

"Good morning, Miss Yumi-sama" Tsuma said from the side of the bed. She was giving a smile that seemed all too fresh for this early in the morning.

"Huh!" Yumi was looking rather bewildered and blinking heavily.

"Good morning, Miss Yumi-sama" Tsuma repeated amiable, taking no offence in having to repeat herself. She knew from experience, that her miss' was a slow starter in the morning.

"Tsuma...-chan...?" Yumi was trying to separate her pleasant dream from stark reality.

"Yes, Miss Yumi-sama?"

"Ah... ehh, g'morning, right... Tsuma-chan" Yumi seemed to focus on Tsuma, then turned her head to look at Sachiko.

"Tsuma-chan, Could I have a few minutes to wake up Onee-sama?" She looked at Tsuma and smiled.

"As you wish, Miss Yumi-sama." And she gave a curtsy bow before turning and leaving the room. She knew the routine; it was the same every morning.

When the door was safely slid shut after her, Yumi turned her attention to Sachiko.

"It's too bad we only have Sundays to wake up slowly. During the week we are to tired in the morning" she mused aloud, and then smiled as she crawled up on top of Sachiko. When right on top of her, she kissed her soft, gentle kisses. It's didn't take long before she felt Sachiko kissing her back.

"Mmm..." Sachiko cupped Yumi's cheek. "Thank you" She smiled a little groggily at Yumi while she accustomed her eyes to the light. "I liked that".

"Good morning, Onee-sama" Yumi said softly, beaming a beautiful smile at her.

"Good morning, Yumi"

"We have to get up, Tsuma-chan has already brought my wash basin."

"Ah... too bad." Sachiko gave Yumi a little mischievous smile that made her blush a little.

"Well then, if a certain young female sumo-wrestler would get off my petite body, I could get dressed" Sachiko wriggled a few times under Yumi.

"How much do I get?" Yumi gave a little giggle.

"Get? Why you little..." And then Sachiko started tickling her, quickly getting the upper hand, and Yumi in a fit of laughter.

"Miss Yumi-sama?" Tsuma voice came from outside the door.

"T-Tsuma-chan, Help!!!" Yumi seeing a way out, cried out for Tsuma.

"Excuse me" The door slid open. Tsuma saw Sachiko sitting on top of Yumi, tickling her sides. Both girls laughing.

"Excuse me Miss Yumi-sama; you'll be late for school."

"T-Tell her. Tell H-ER!!" Yumi was frantically pointing at Sachiko while laughing wildly.

"Excuse me Miss Sachiko-sama; Miss Yumi-sama will be late for school." Tsuma took it all like a champ. This wasn't the first time she had seen the girls having a laugh in the morning.

"Yes yes" Sachiko stopped and plopped down on Yumi, both girls a bit breathless, but that didn't stop Sachiko from kissing Yumi, forcing both girls to catch their breath through their noses. That done she whispered softly

"I'll see you after school. There's some place I want to take you this afternoon. Is that okay?" She cupped Yumi's cheek while looking in her still smiling eyes.

"Yes, I'll come straight home then." And with a last kiss Sachiko rolled off her body, out of bed and stepped into her kimono, pulling it up over her shoulders and grapping her negligee almost as an afterthought on the way.

"Miss Yumi-sama?" Tsuma said when she came back to the bed after having slid the door shut after Sachiko.

Yumi made a deep sigh.

"Yes, coming Tsuma-chan"

She crawled out of bed and went over to Tsuma for her morning scrub.

It had taken a bit of getting used to, both being nude around anyone other than Sachiko, but also the intimate touches. But now Yumi thoroughly enjoyed the morning wash. It was like getting a warm, wet massage every morning that left you clean and refreshed. Definitely much more enjoyable than a morning shower, as she would have done before moving here.

After a few minutes Tsuma brought her out of her pleasant reverie.

"You love Miss Sachiko-sama very much..." Tsuma had finished her arms, front and back, and was now gently washing her left leg. The words were soft and dreamy.

"Yes." Yumi closed her eyes. "I love her very very much."

"I see." The words low, soft.

"And Miss Sachiko-sama loves you very much too..."

Yumi couldn't help but blush.

"Yes..." She knew it hadn't been questions, just soft spoken statements, either to linger or to cherish. Still, she liked the feeling of affirming them in words.

"I see."

"All done." Tsuma said, handing Yumi a fresh wet washcloth which Yumi quickly used to wash her privates. She accepted another dry one and finished up. She began putting on clothes, which Tsuma handed her one at a time, everything perfect, and in the right order.

Yumi then sat by the beauty desk and handed Tsuma her favourite brush. It was almost as pleasant having Tsuma brush her hair every morning, as it was having her morning wash.

She was quickly lost in thought, thinking of the surprise Sachiko might have in store for her later in the day. She came to after a bit, as she noticed a barely perceptible difference in Tsuma's brushing. Yumi looked in the mirror and noticed the gleam in Tsuma's eyes, her big dilated pupils as she was using the brush on her fine hair. She was using almost tenderly strokes.

Something just seemed off. It wasn't the first time Yumi felt this... feeling, creeping up her spine. Yumi then all of a sudden heard Sachiko's word's run through her mind. "That girl is madly, deeply smitten with my lovely flower." and she felt a shudder.

"Thank you Tsuma-chan, I think that's enough for today.

"As you wish Miss Yumi-sama" She blinked a few times, as if to clear her head.

"Okay, this has got to stop." Yumi did it almost subconsciously. Now that she saw the signs, she recognised them clear as days, both from herself and from her petite soeur.

"Come with me Tsuma-chan" And she took the girl by the hand and dragged her to the bed.

"Sit." And she more or less forced the girl to sit on the edge of the bed. Tsuma was visible confused.

"M-Miss Yumi-sama?"

Yumi made a deep sigh before turning towards the girl. She had already been through this ones, with her own petite soeur. Hopefully, this time, it would go a bit smoother.

"Tsuma-chan. I need you to be my friend?" Her words kind, demeanour friendly.

"Miss Yumi-sama?" The words meek, not understanding.

"First, we need to get past this 'Miss Yumi-sama' business. It makes me feel weird." She smiled reassuringly at the young girl.

"You don't call friends 'Miss' or 'sama'. Wouldn't you agree?"

"But..."

"Next... Tsuma-chan, I need you to be honest with me. And I won't be mad, what ever the answer is. And I want you to promise me, that you won't be mad at me for asking the question. Agreed?" She made sure she had the girls full attention, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Mi... Yumi-san?" Tsuma seemed a bit uncertain and not quite sure how to respond.

"Yumi-san? I guess that's better than Miss Yumi-sama. But you can call me Yumi-chan though. Friends call each other '-chan' right?" She gave the girl a friendly smile as best she could. Trying to get her to relax.

"Okay. Now promise me?"

"Y-Yes... I-I promise Yumi-sa-chan"

"Good..." Yumi took the girls hands in hers and gave them a little reassuring squeeze.

"Tsuma, are you in love with me?"

It took a few split seconds before Tsuma registered the question properly, then she turned crimson.

"M-Mi... Yumi-chan..." She looked down in her lap, as if avoiding Yumi's soft eyes.

"Tsuma, please?"

As if the bidding had been a normal bidding, and biddings you answered, Tsuma's head snapped back into place.

"Yes... I mean... I-I me...Yes." And she started to cry. Big tears welled in her eyes and she started babbling.

"I-I'm-sorry Miss Y-Yumi-sama, I d-didn't mean to." She slid off the edge of the bed and sank to the floor, taking Yumi with her as she was still holding her hands.

"I-I'm sorry... I-It just happened, I swear." She was now sobbing and big tears fell from her chin and cheeks.

"Shh. It's okay." Yumi leaned forward, taking the young girl in her embrace.

"No.. no..." Tsuma tried in vain to get out of the embrace.

"Shh. It's okay." Yumi didn't relent, if anything, she tightened her embrace a little.

Big shuddering sobs ran through the girls petite frame for a second, then she threw herself into Yumi, clinging to her as if for dear life.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Yumi-sama" The words coming again and again. Stuttering, thrown in-between the sobs.

"It's okay, shh" Yumi was saying the words soft, soothing, again and again. Rocking a bit, back and forth.

Yumi let Tsuma cry out, waiting for the sobbing, crying and in the end sniffling to die down. Then she held her out at an arms length by her shoulders.

"Better?" She smiled reassuringly at the young girl.

Tsuma made a few hiccups before making a little affirmative nod with her head.

"Y-Yes..."

"Good." Yumi smiled fondly at the girl.

"Now then. I want you to listen to me." She thought for a second, suddenly at a loss for words, not wanting to alienate the girl.

"I do love you Tsuma, don't think that I don't. Okay? Never, ever think that." She knew this was a weak attempt at best.

"But, sometimes... sometimes romantical love just doesn't run both ways. It has nothing to do with Onee-sama, with me or with you, what you did or didn't do, or anything else anybody did. Sometimes nature just dictates that affection and love as friends, is all there is."

Yumi was trying to gauge if the words were getting through to the young girl. That her love for her just wasn't the kind of love she was looking for.

"My love for Onee-sama is my love in life, I'm certain of it." At this the girl suddenly jolted, and sank a bit.

"Yes" her voice was meek and timid. "I-I know that. I guess... I just couldn't help it. It just grew and grew in me."

"Yes, I know the feeling" Yumi gave a little smile, relieved that she made her point. "It was the same when I fell in love with Onee-sama... But that's a story for another day. Just know Tsuma, that you are a very beautiful girl, and that you'll meet someone perfect for you. Someone, where you'll be absolutely sure. Where you'll know, that this is the one. You are still young; you'll have many many years to find her, or him."

At this the girl look almost frightened and Yumi can't help but make a little outburst and a chuckle.

"Okay, okay, I got it, her then. And as your friend, I will be right there, next to you, and cheering for you." Yumi drew Tsuma back into her embrace, and she felt the young girl hug her back without reservation.

Yumi released the girl with a little squeeze on her shoulder.

"Now, go wash those tears away, we can't have the others see you like this, they'll think I hit you or something." And she smiled at the young girl.

"Yes, Yumi-chan." The smile back was sincere.

Yumi got to her feet, straightening her clothes.

"Yadi yadi, I'm so late for class." She could just imagine the worry on her petite soeur, and she smiled.

//-----------------//

"I will not have our daughter marrying that... that boy lover!" Sayako was visibly upset. Her arms were by her sides with her hands clenched. Her tone was at a peak compared to anything Sachiko's father, Ogasawara Tooru had ever heard before.

"Oh you don't know that." He was trying to keep his voice even, but truth be told, he was more than a little shaken be the pictures lying on the table.

"What do you mean? 'I don't know'? Did you look at the pictures!?" Sayako shoved a few pictures, sending them sliding across the table. As if the action itself would make Tooru take a better look.

"Yes yes. I'm not blind. But still, that doesn't mean... that... whatever you are implying." Tooru turned his head, as if that in itself would make the pictures vanish into thin air.

"Oh don't be an obnoxious ox. Of cause it does!" Sayako sat, rather despondent, with a very uncharacteristic unladylike plop. She knew she was being hypocritical, when Sachiko herself was a girl lover. She just didn't take that into account right now. Now, she just needed to get the matter of Kashiwagi out of the picture.

"I had the pictures taken because Yumi knew and by mistake said it during a conversation with me." She looked rather resigned as she let her hand swipe across the photos. "I had him followed by an agency to be sure."

"So Sachiko knows to?" It wasn't really a question. It was more like a reflex, as if grasping at anything that would buy time to think. If Yumi knew, Sachiko knew. Those two newer left each others side.

"Everybody knows!" Sayako flared and stood up again. "His entire school knows! Everybody who knows him knows! Why are you being so blind when we are the laughingstock in all of Tokyo!?" Sayako's eyes were bright burning coals as they stared at Tooru.

"I'm not blind, I just..."

"...You are just more concerned about a business merger than your daughters' happiness." Sayako interrupted him. As if trying to get some sense into him.

"Of cause I'm not..." Tooru was no novice when it came to argumentation. A life in business meetings and boards didn't leave you mum. He was just taken aback by the whole thing.

"Then why are you so set on her marrying that... that boy?" Sayako threw her hands in the air.

"You say it as if you suddenly have a personal animosity towards the boy?" Tooru looked at his wife with a quizzical look. It wasn't as if he didn't understand the frustration. He felt it too. But something about Sayako's behaviour was bothering him. It was as if... rehearsed, maybe...

"No, it's not that... Well, maybe, now I do." She turned and took a few steps away from the table.

"Anyway; it's not just my say in this. Father is also expecting..." As soon as he said it he was hitting himself.

"Expecting what?" Sayako had turned, coming back to the table, eyes flaring again.

"You know what..." Tooru's voice trailing.

"Expecting an heir to the family business? Is that it? An Heir!? All he cares about is her being an incubator, is that it!?" Sayako banged her hands in the table, burning holes in him with her eyes.

For a second all they did was staring at each other. Tooru broke the moment by raising his hand, rubbing his brow. He turned and took a few steps, as if distance would help him find a solution to this mess.

"How can you blame him Sayako? This business is his life's work." He stated more than asked. His voice even, resigned, almost meek.

"And he doesn't care about his granddaughter then?" Sayako relaxed, and stood, taking her arms in, as is for a personal hug, warding off whatever rebuttal would be coming from Tooru.

"Of cause he does." Tooru turned exasperated. "You know how he is around her... doting and giggling and..." Seeing the posture of Sayako, he knew that he wasn't going to get through with anything but admitting defeat.

"I tell you this; there will never be an heir to the family business." Sayako said in a soft tone. A statement more than anything.

"What do you mean?"

As if Sayako hadn't heard, she was starring at nothing, lost in thought. Tooru took a few steps, grasped her arms and turned her towards him. Almost forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Sayako?" He had raised his voice without thought, without wanting to. Tooru hated raising his voice.

"Well I... I mean, the boy loves... boys." She made a little twist, breaking free of his hold. She went to the table, but really not caring in which direction she went, she just needed a little distance.

"You said never?... but she could marry another?" As if she knew something, something she was keeping from him.

"Yes, well... I-I suppose." Her voice sad, soft, not more than a whisper.

"You suppose? What are you not telling me?" He made a few steps towards her, coming to her, willing her to tell him what he didn't know.

"Nothing! There's nothing I'm not telling you!" She turned around, yelled at him.

"I'm beginning to suspect as much..." He had stopped in his tracks for a second, taken aback by the force of her outbreak. His shoulders slumped, resigned. He went to the table, absentmindedly flicking through the pictures, stopping at one where it was quite clear what Kashiwagi was up to, with his younger male 'friend'.

"Anyway; I'll have to show these to father. He certainly won't be happy to see his empire come crashing to a holt." Tooru sighed, and began to collect them and putting them back in the folder.

"Tooru?" The voice soft. Sayako sat in a chair.

"Yes?"

"Do you love her?" Sayako showed no emotion. She was just sitting, quietly, with her hands in her lap, seemingly intent on starring at them for no other reason, than starring.

"Who?" Tooru was putting the folder in his briefcase.

"Your daughter."

"Of cause I love her!" Tooru flicked a look at Sayako, still not following the trail of thought.

"Will you help her in her pursuit of happiness, whatever it might be?"

Tooru stopped and looked at her, now she had his full attention. Something was definitely not right...

"Answer me!?" Sayako threw her head in his direction, throwing the question in the process. She looked at him with eyes, brimming with tears.

"Sayako?..." Confusion written on him, he went to her and sat on his knee. He raised a hand and gently wiped her tears away.

"Please?..." The plea in her eyes so sad and so hurting, that he felt as if internal chaos suddenly found him. What the hell was going on?

"Yes..." The answer was truthful, he didn't actually realize until after he said it, the response had been more a soothing response to someone hurting. But he knew, as soon as he said it, he would do what ever...

"Even if it goes against your father?"

The question stopped him dead cold in body and mind... The silence was eerie, almost as if a void dropped on the room, taking all sound with it.

"Tooru?" Sayako placed a hand gently on Tooru's cheek, breaking the spell. Her voice was nothing more than a soft whisper.

"Yes. I will."

//-----------------//

Now now, stop crying. There's plenty more in chapter 4 ;)


	4. Chapter 4

"A theatre?" Yumi looked confused.

"Yes" Sachiko had a mild smile on her face while studying her girlfriend's emotional face.

"Are you surprised?" She said with a glint in her eyes.

"Yes. But I think I would have been surprised no matter what you had planned for us." Yumi said with a grin.

"I have yet another surprise for you." Now she was practically grinning.

"Come." And she took Yumi's hand and led her inside.

"Onee-sama, where are all the other guests?" it had taken Yumi a full minute to figure out what was amiss in this deserted theatre.

"There are no other guests Yumi" Sachiko was leading her straight into the theatre. No ticket collector or anyone else had yet to approach them.

Going down the centre isle, Yumi couldn't help but stop and gawk at the splendour of the place. Yumi had never been in such a wonderful place before. High in the ceiling, big chandeliers in gold and crystal hang, and all around them, going high up, beautiful decorated boxes in gold where people sat in private to enjoy the performance. The whole place oozed of high class. Definitely not a place people like Yumi normally set foot.

"Yumi?"

Sachiko had gotten a bit ahead and Yumi hurried as fast as her new kimono would let her. Now she understood why Sachiko had told her to wear their best, coming to a place like this. But where were all the other guests?

Sachiko had her hand out, as if waiting for a child she was afraid to loose at a carnival. Yumi took it with a little blush and quickly laced hands with her, and together they walked the rest of the way to the stage.

As they approached, Yumi noticed a grand piano and three people talking pleasantly around it. It was the only thing on the otherwise empty stage. One of the people there noticed Sachiko and her, and touched a woman in a magnificent dress on the shoulder, pointing in their direction. Once noticed by the lady, she walked to edge of the stage, meeting them as they approached.

"Gokigenyou Sachiko-sama. Gokigenyou Rosa Chinesis." She had a distinctive voice that Yumi was certain she had heard before. But, nobody she had ever met could possible have any connection with this beautiful woman. Surely... but wait... she had called her Rosa Chinesis...

"Gokigenyou Shizuka-san." Sachiko said in a pleasant voice.

It took a few twists and turns in Yumi's mind before she caught it.

"Rosa Kanina!" She blurted, her eyes going wide and surprised.

Shizuka laughed and curtsied before Yumi.

"Rosa Chinesis" Her voice was friendly and unguarded.

"It has been a while. I hope everything is well back at Lillian?"

"Yes, everything is as it should be." Yumi starting to catch up.

"You look wonderful." Yumi said, openly admiring Shizuka in her dress.

"Thank you, Rosa Chinesis. You too, look wonderful. This, I think, is the first time I have seen you in anything other than the Lillian uniform. It makes you... very beautiful."

"Thank you." Yumi said with a little blush and squeezing Sachiko's hand slightly.

"So, are you ready to hear what music we have selected for you?"

"Huh?" Yumi's looked from Shizuka to Sachiko a couple of times, not understanding.

"Oh, didn't I tell you, Yumi? Shizuka-san and her friends will perform for us tonight." Sachiko smiled mischievously. Full well knowing that she had done no such thing.

"But what about the other guests?" Yumi looked around, as if expecting people to start pouring in any second.

"There are no other guests Yumi." Shizuka and Sachiko were definitely having a shared personal laugh. Be cause both were grinning as if on the verge of laughter.

"They will perform, just for you and me" And she gave Yumi's hand a little squeeze, leaning a little into her, reassuringly, lovingly.

"Now then..." Shizuka looked over her shoulder signalling her friends, who came over to the edge of the stage to join them.

"This," she put her arm around a tall blond Caucasian man, "is Sergé Mutelli. He is from France, and a very good friend of mine, and he will be my counterpart. And this," indicating the Japanese man, "is Muketashi Atsuko, one of the finest pianists in Japan, and he will deliver the music. All together we will try our best to perform La Traviata, by Giuseppe Verdi."

"We very much look forward to you performance" Sachiko being the perfect lady, curtseyed slightly.

Yumi felt a squeeze on her hand

"Uh.. Y-Yes, we do" And she made a curtsey the best she could.

Shizuka smiled gently, noticing the handhold.

"I see you two finally made a couple. I'm glad." She gave a sincere smile.

"Now go enjoy the show. The best place to sit is on the first balcony floor, either side in the first three boxes closest to the stage."

"Thank you, Shizuka-sama." And with a little bow, Sachiko turned for the balconies, with Yumi in tow.

Reaching the stairs in the foyer, Yumi stopped her by simply not moving and holding on to Sachiko's hand.

"Yumi?"

Yumi took Sachiko in a tight embrace, whispering, lovingly, with moisture in her eyes

"Thank you... Thank you for this." Knowing how hard Sachiko must have worked to make this happen.

Sachiko stroked Yumi's cheek, then kissed her deep and said with love

"You are welcome"

//-----------------//

"It was so beautiful." Yumi said, for the twelfth time since they got home. She was running her fingers through Sachiko's raven black tresses absentmindedly. She was resting on an elbow running her lips in small kisses back and forth on Sachiko's forehead.

"Yes, it was." Sachiko agreed for the twelfth time, planting small kisses on Yumi's right nibble absentmindedly.

Both were exhausted. Not only from a long day, but also from the wonderful emotional experience at the opera and subsequent love making when they got home.

They were enjoying the comfortable closeness of each other. Yumi pushed herself downwards in the bed a bit, draped one leg over Sachiko's and one arm over her abdomen. She leaned up a bit to kiss her softly, slowly.

"I love you" Yumi's head, two or three inches from Sachiko's. She looked her in the eyes, and raised her hand, caressing her cheek.

"I love you so much it hurts inside me when we are not together" Yumi's emotional expression was a little sad and suddenly her eyes brimmed.

"Yes, me too." Sachiko cupped her cheek reassuringly, tenderly.

Yumi leaned in for a desperate kiss, and one more, feeling and exploring the softness of tongues. Then the bite of lips and whimpers to follow. The trail from chin to neck and the capture of an earlobe, the trace of an ear, and then the soft spoken whispers of love that leaves the mind in a daze.

Sachiko is in love with Yumi, and knows that Yumi loves her back. And even though she told her many times in many ways. Yet still the simple words 'I love you' whispered, gently, in the heat of the moment is enough to make her mind swoon, her body warm, and wet, and craving, wanting, waiting...

The sizzling pools of kisses from neck down the highway of a collarbone. The moans of encouragements while mounds stiffen and nipples stand erect. And the pleasurable pain with the squeezing of a breast, the bite of another and the lacing of hands to occupy it all.

Yumi was, as always captivated by the small feminine whimpers Sachiko would release as she suckled, bit, squeezed, nibbled and kissed her nipples and breasts.

And as she squeezed and held her breasts with both hands, and used her tongue to trail south, Sachiko would burry her hands in Yumi's fine golden tresses, pushing her head with a gentle touch. As an unspoken pleading hung in the air.

Yumi would detour; teasing, following the edge of the vulva and the pubes down and up a thigh, almost reaching the knee with her kisses before Sachiko would lift the leg, letting her follow down the other side.

Letting the smell of Sachiko and the intake of the thick musk from both of them play with her senses, Yumi was probably just as aroused as Sachiko. She wanted to kiss her, lick her, taste her, eat her; she wanted everything Sachiko, like sinful gluttony uncontrolled.

The moans from Sachiko and the lift of her pelvis while Yumi would let the very tip of her tongue run on the edge of the outer lips would suggest an encouragement for deeper exploration. Yumi would smile. She was having other thoughts, as she gently parted Sachiko's lips to let her tongue run in small circles around the clit, only occasionally glassing it lovingly, making Sachiko arch her neck and bite her hand, letting small guttural sounds escape her clenched teeth.

Yumi takes the clit gently between wet lips sucking softly. Tremors run through Sachiko and her hands grasp the madras squeezing till her knuckles are white.

Giving the clit a pause, Yumi part lips further, letting her tongue follow the inner lips further down where she push her tongue in deep, tasting the overflowing salty wetness of her lover.

Sachiko is wet, warm and on the brink of ecstasy, and it doesn't take long for Yumi to bring her over the threshold.

She screams her orgasm through teeth so clenched on her hand, that it will leave marks for hours. And she rides the convulsions for as long as Yumi's ever increasing talents, can make her stay there, in that world where nothing but pleasure exits.

In the end, when the moaning, the sobbing and the movements settle down. When the ragged breathing and the heaving leaves pearls of sweat twinkle on her abdomen. Yumi trails north with small kisses along the way.

Sachiko's flushed cheeks and saturated smile is the most beautiful welcome she could wish for.

"Gokigenyou, Onee-sama" she says jokingly

"Gokigenyou, Yumi" and they laugh.

Soon after though, the girls are sound asleep, not having the energy to pull neither negligees nor bed sheet over their wispy frames. Nor even for Yumi to climb off her Onee-sama, where she is sleeping on top with her head on Sachiko's chest, letting the steady beating of a loving heart follow her into her gentle dreams.

//-----------------//

"Sayako-sama" Kashiwagi made a slight bow. Indicating respect, but hardly more, for the woman having fostered his future wife.

"Kashiwagi-san" Sayako bent her head a little, only indicating that she was actually in the presence of another human being.

"Thank you for coming. I realise my invitation was a little... late." Sayako made no pretext of hiding her indifference to whether the invitation was late or not. She had fully expected him to come, even if she only sent for him yesterday.

"Not at all Sayako-sama, it is always a pleasure visiting the Ogasawara mansion." Kashiwagi knew that lies were best concealed close to the truth, but this one was reflex, and she would hardy notice.

"I hope you will forgive me, but the weather is very mild today, perhaps you would care to join me in the garden?" Sayako had full confidence in her staff. Most had been their entire life. But one could never be too careful of prying ears and eyes.

"It will be my pleasure" And he gave a sly smile and a little bow.

I suspect that smile has served you well Kashiwagi-san, Sayako thought, as she started to walk at a slow leisurely pace, feeling Kashiwagi fall in next to her.

For a while the two walked, and talked, as if good friends, or one might think, at a glance, that there walked a mother and her caring son. One would have to stop and scrutinize the minute details, to see the smiles reaching no further than the mouth, the slight angling away from each other and the insincere small laughs to questions and anecdotes forced just before silence became a thorn. These two were both masters in small talk, having spent a lifetime entertaining at parties and on dance floors.

When they reached a safe distance from the main house, Sayako guided them into a little haven, a natural enclosure guarded by four beautiful cherry trees.

"Are you ever burdened by the marriage arrangement between you two?"

The question came suddenly, throwing the usually so prepared Kashiwagi, a little off course.

"I... No, of cause not" He quickly recovered. Of cause she would be curious. The date of the marriage was looming not too far into the future, he thought to himself.

There comes his sly smile again. Sachiko hated the smile...

"One would think it a bit sad, forcing two people to a marry arrangement that was made in their early childhood?"

"Not at all. I love Sachiko and look forward to the day we can finally marry." The words slick and soothing, as if looking for distraught nerves to calm.

"Is that so?" Sachiko looks at him with a quizzical look, as if having mild doubt of his sincerity.

"Of cause, Sayako-sama. There is nobody I love more than Sachiko-chan."

"Is that so..." Sachiko muses as she half turned and walked a few steps.

"Then..." She stops, waiting for him to stand in front of her again.

"Then perhaps you can enlighten me of this rumour I'm hearing; that you are in fact gay?"

Time just seemed to stop, and the expression of 'blank' on Kashiwagi was memorable. It had maybe happened a few times in Kashiwagi's life, that something has taken him completely by surprise. This would fall into that category.

"I-I don't know what you mean, Sayako-sama?" Kashiwagi blinks a few times, as if that would help him recover his stability.

"Well, I heard this rumour you see. That you were homosexual, and in fact preferred partnership with people of your own gender. Is this not a fair description of a gay person?" Sayako asked, as if she was talking about the weather.

"Y-Yes, T-That would be the right description or the... Madam Sayako-sama, where did you hear such nonsense!? I shall have this rumour pu..." His voice had rises slightly. Probably without him even noticing.

"...Ah," Sayako interrupted him, as if he brought good tidings... " So it is just a rumour then. I'm glad." She smiled fondly at the young man.

"But of cause Ma... Sayako-sama. Why, I have no idea where you heard su..."

"...Then, "Sayako interrupted him again. "Maybe you wouldn't mind explaining these?" And from her kimono, she took out a little folder with a set of pictures, a set identical to the one she gave her husband.

Kashiwagi looked at her for a second. But seeing nothing hostile in her demeanour, he took the folder and tentatively opened it, and saw his world sink like a boat slowly capsizing, as picture for picture, his grand secret was laid bare. Pictures taken with tele-lenses of him kissing, not one, but three boys, on separate occasions. Pictures taken by hidden cameras in hotel rooms, of him in the most intimate act with 'friends'. The pictures were crystal clear in detail, one would only expect as much, the agancy she had used, were one of the best.

Kashiwagi was as pale as one who is not accustomed to the sea in stormy weather. He calmly gathered the pictures together in a neat pile, slid them back in the folder a handed them back.

"So... Now you know." His voice calm. There was no anger on him, but no defeat either.

"And what do you intend to do with these?" His voice was steady, calm even. Why throw a fit over something already done and out of ones control.

"Well... I don't know..." As if she hadn't thought of anything like that.

"What do you think I should do with them?" She was asking with a quizzical face, as if he might have an answer to an age old riddle at hand.

"You are making fun of me Sayako" Not using the respectful '-sama' honorific. "I'm sure you have a very good idea. Now my question would be. Why are you against me marrying your daughter? This marriage will bring further prosperity to both our families."

"Oh, I guess we would feel a few yen drop in a coffer somewhere," This too, being a badly concealed insult, as both knew, that the family who had made it big in the years since the marriage agreement was made, was the Ogasawara's. "The real prosperity I would think, would be felt by you and yours." She finishes off, as if it was a statement. A fact.

"So you will use these to break the bond between Sachiko and me?" He pointed at the place in the kimono where sit had tugged the pictures back, but it was a finger of accusation.

"What bond? Do you even feel anything for my daughter?"

The silence between them was suddenly deafening. Like trying to speak standing in a church bell being rung.

"No, I thought not." Her disdain was very poorly concealed.

"It is inconsequential Sayako." he said, suddenly, slowly.

"Oh, and why is that." She raised an eyebrow.

"This marriage was never more than a business merger. You should know that." He seemed to get some composure, taking comfort in a trail of thought just discovered.

"Us finding happiness together was never even a part of the equation." He was getting some confidence back, letting it show in the way he nonchalantly to a step towards her."

"This marriage will happen, whether my preferable gender in sexual partners is woman or men."

"Besides, I wouldn't be the only one with a secret in this 'merger'" He said smugly. With the sly smile back in place.

Sayako looked at him quizzically as if not understanding what he meant. Then, with a smile

"Oh! You mean Sachiko and Yumi? Yes well, I know my daughter is gay. And that she loves Yumi. Why do you think we have them living together now?"

Kashiwagi just stood there, as if floored by yet another punch to his most delicates.

"I would be more than happy to deliver your regards if you like, I'm afraid both girls are at school."

He opened his mouth a bit, as if to speak, or just breathe.

Sayako took a step, breaking his personal space coming right up to him. She raised her hand and cupped his cheek in a gentle caress. Then she looked him in the eyes with a low fire in her eyes.

"I will do _what ever_ it takes to protect my child." She said the words almost as a lover would speak. "Do you understand me, Kashiwagi?" And her eyes suddenly flared as she spoke his name, not saying the respectful '-san' honorific.

Kashiwagi jolted and quickly took a step back, and one more, as if frightened, leaving Sayako standing with her hand raised. She looked at him for just a second, then slowly lowered her hand, and then she turned, and left him. At a leisurely pace, she went to the mansion, leaving Kashiwagi standing there in the garden, following her with a blank stare all the way.

//-----------------//

Hurry. Hurry onwards to next chapter ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"I try not to think too much about it... But mostly I hope our lives will continue much as it is now." Sachiko was standing chest deep, in the deep end, resting her head on her arms, which were crossed on the beautiful tiled floor that surrounded the pool in the big room.

Yumi and her were in the pool in the Ogasawara Mansion. It was just after midnight, and they were sure to be alone.

The room had a warm mist, a light fog, dancing on the surface, caressing the water. And they had turned down the lights slightly, not much, just enough to make the room seem... friendly.

"You mean living there with you, instead of here. Yumi was a few step away out in the pool, which easily housed fifty if need be. She had her knees bent, so as only to let her head bop in the warm water.

"Well, something like that. Don't you want to?" Sachiko said, raising her head and looking over her shoulder at Yumi.

"It doesn't matter what I want. I will do whatever you find best, as long as we are together." Yumi said. She took a little water in her mouth and bending her neck slightly and making a pout with her lips, she squeezed the water out in a little fountain from her lips.

Her words had been sincere, without hesitation.

Sachiko smiled and put her head back to rest. The pang of concern she had felt with the question, was more a concern of being left alone in that world with Kashiwara... She had no concerns about Yumi leaving her, she would never. It was more a concern if Yumi was prepared to live like that inside Kashiwagi's place, with her, for life.

"What do you think Kashiwara will think?" Yumi had made up her mind long ago. She didn't care how they lived. For all she cared, they could be living on the moon.

"Who cares what he thinks... He will probably keep to his wing with his male friends and we can stay in our wing. We'll meet at social gatherings and smile prettily, and that will be it" Sachiko smiled dryly, but it _did_ make her think...

"It sounds simple enough." Yumi leaned back and let her body float on the warm water. Leaving only her small breasts, her hips, and tips of her toes to break the surface. The warm water made her fell as if she was floating on air. She absolutely loved this pool.

"Yes... probably too simple. I don't know. It will be at least a year and a half. I don't think they will marry me before my education at Lillian Uni is finished. She sighed deeply.

Yumi turned her head slightly, looking at Sachiko.

"You make it sound as if you are a piece of meat they toy with." Her voice was soft and caring.

"Well, do you see it any other way?" Sachiko spoke the words resigned and low.

Well, you can always just sa...

"... Yumi..." The word had been sharp. Prompt.

"...yes, I-I'm sorry... I...". Yumi hit herself in the head. Why did she do that again? She knew it would just make both of them sad. The question had been a sore eye early in their relationship, until Sachiko told her flat, that if she wouldn't accept...

Yumi put her legs down, stood up and placed herself behind Sachiko, pressing her body into Sachiko's. She ran her arms around Sachiko's body and grasps her breasts, squeezing gently, while digging into Sachiko's neck with her mouth, brandishing hot pools of kisses.

It was a matter of seconds before Sachiko sighs and twists in her arms, making them stand face to face, desperately seeking Yumi's mouth.

"I'm sorry." Yumi got the word out one syllable at a time in-between passionate kisses.

Sachiko pulled Yumi's head back, enough for her to cup Yumi's cheek. She was a little breathless.

"Don't be." Sachiko held her tight, looking her gently in the eyes. "Dont be." She said again. and she moved a few strands of Yumis golden wet hair from her face.

"All that matters is that we love each other." And with that she leaned in, and kissed her softly on the mouth, and then continued along her cheek, until she had her earlobe, and the words "I love you" was spoken gently in her ear, not more than a whisper.

The little whimper from Yumi was all the incentive Sachiko needed to slowly work her way from neck to shoulder and down to Yumi's breast. The kisses warm as fire, slow, and tender.

Yumi arched her back, leaning way back in Sachiko's arms, letting her fine tresses float in the water, and breast and breasts be free to Sachiko's caresses and lips.

"My!"

"Perhaps I should come back later?..." The words, full of mirth, came from an approaching Sayako

"M-Mother!?" Sachiko states the obvious.

"Last I checked, yes." Sayako had a friendly smile that encompassed her eyes. And she was showing no offence in the love displayed by the two girls.

Sachiko got Yumi upright, and they stumbled from each other in the pool, trying to find equilibrium again.

"W-What are you doing here so late!?"

"Well it is my house child. I can more or less do as I please." She gave a wink.

"I was just feeling restless, and thought a little warm bath might help take some of that away."

Sachiko looked at her mother ruefully. As far as she knew, her mother didn't get 'restless'.

Sayako sat delicately on the edge of the pool letting one leg gently slide down in, as she bent the other on the edge so she could rest her head on the knee. She let the towel around her slide down to the tiled floor as she made some motions back and forth with the foot in the warm weather. She let out a little content sigh.

The hot misty fog in the room made her look almost serene and divine.

She was beautiful and Yumi could help but steal a peek or two. If genes had any play in it, and Sachiko would look like that when she was forty, Yumi definitely wouldn't mind.

Yumi, who suddenly realised, that she was still standing from the shock before, showing Sayako her naked form, lowered her body as fast as she could, without causing a stir.

Sachiko was taken from her thoughts by the motion, and with a little smile slowly did the same, she let her head fall down leaving her beautiful tresses float in a raven halo around her. She used a little offset push with her foot, to send herself floating into Yumi.

Yumi smiled and held her up by the shoulders, and she stood up a little to kiss her in an upside down kiss, feeling Sachiko's chin graze her nose.

"Let me ask you girls." Sayako suddenly said in a friendly tone. She was making a little pause before she continued, as if making sure she had the girls attention.

"I might as well just ask the two of you together. As I understand, there is no chance on Earth that you two will live apart. Am I correct?"

"Yes" Yumi said, unguarded, right away, beaming a smile.

"Yes, that's correct" Sayako raised her head. She said it in a neutral tone, but her eyes had a cautious look.

"So if you could have a free choice. I mean, completely free. Where, and how, would you live?"

"I'm not sure I follow, mother"

"I want to live with Onee-sama!" The exclamation from Yumi made both Sayako and Sachiko turn and look at her. She blushed deeply.

"Yes... I can understand as much Yumi. I'm not sure I ever, in my lifetime, have seen anything remotely comparable to the love you have for my daughter. For that I owe you thanks."

"What I mean Yumi is. How would you like to spend your life? What would you like to do? In just a few short years your schooling for adulthood will be over. Then what"

"Mother... Are you trying to tell us something?..."

"No... I'm just curious, and the water is nice and warm. It was just a topic for relaxed conversation."

"I want to teach history, maybe English." Yumi blurts out "I-I want to live with Onee-sama and teach." Her cheeks flare bright red.

"My!" Sayako can't help but smile at the young girl.

"An admirable profession indeed Yumi... And where would you like to live?"

"I-It doesn't matter where. Anywhere with Onee-sama..." Her voice trail... As things are right now, she knows where that will be.

"Thank you Yumi. I believe your answers are as honest as ever." She smiles lovingly, and bows her head slightly at the girl, making her blush deeply.

"And you?" Sayako shift gaze, locking it with Sachiko

"It doesn't matter what I want mother. You know that." Sachiko's tone is fuld of defiance.

"Oh just humour an old lady. What's the harm?"

"Fine. If you must know. I would like us to live on our own, preferably as a professor in Japanese arts somewhere. I would very much like that place to be Lillian"

"My! A professor?" Sayako's eyes went wide in surprise. She would never have imagined, that her daughter would even dream of a future outside her marriage to Kashiwaga. And now discovering, that her ambition level was that high.

"Yes. It will be a further six years of study after Lillian Uni" Sachiko stated, leaving no doubt, that she had done her homework in reading up on the subject.

"I see. And in those six years?"

"We would be living here, but together, openly. If that was forbidden, then probably in a small flat, somewhere."

"I see..."

"Mother, you never ask questions needlessly. You haven't done so in my lifetime. I have a hard time believing you would start doing it now."

"You did not quite put an end to my curiosity dear. What about Kashiwagi?"

The silence in the room is suddenly palpable. Yumi hardly dared breathe.

"Truth be told mother. I do not think you want an answer to that question."

"I see..." Sayako stood up. "Now then. I think I'll retire until breakfast. "You will be joining me wont you?" A little plea evident in her voice. Most mornings Sachiko and Yumi makes do without breakfast. Being too exhausted from the nights late hours, they will take every minute of sleep in the morning they can get.

"And tomorrow evening," Sayako went on. "we are having lobster. They will be fresh from the harbour, I'll personally have the staff pick up some this morning. Doesn't that sound wonderful?" She smiled gently at the girls. As if the previous conversation was already forgotten.

Sachiko's father, Sayako's husband, was at his mistress' house the next couple of days, leaving the Osagawara Mansion to the ladies. Often times that meant leaving Sayako alone. A fact that was a constant thorn in Sachiko. How someone could leave her mother, was simply beyond her.

"Yes mother, of cause" She smiled, bending her head in defeat. She knew when not to press her mother for answers she had no intention of giving. The line of questioning did make her think though.

Sayako left the big room with words of 'good night' trailing after her. And the hot misty fog and the comfortable water, was yet again left to Sachiko and Yumi.

Sachiko turned around slowly, still lost in thought, only to be jumped by Yumi.

"Now then, professor, where were we?"

On the other side of the screen, on the way to get dressed. Sayako stood still for a moment, thoughroughly enjoying the happy squeals and shrieks from the playful girls. She was paying especially attention to Sachiko... She closed her eyes for just a little while and marvelled at the sound of her girl laughing. Without even noticing, she was letting a tear run freely down her cheek.

"Thank you, Yumi... Thank you..." The whispers so barely perceptible, as to be non existent.

//-----------------//

"Please close the door." Tooru's voice was low, barely controlling his anger. He had surprisingly come home from work, even though this was supposed to be a night at his mistress. He was standing behind his desk, looking out the window at the finely manicured Japanese garden just outside. His side was turned towards Sayako and he didn't turn.

Sayako stood for a few split seconds, trying to gauge her husband. She noticed the tension in Tooru, as if a spring ready to go off. The tone of his voice, his stern facial expression. She made a little pout, turned and nodded to her maid before steeping fully into his office. She heard her maid slide the doors to the office shut behind her.

"What have you done?" The words ominous, full of barely concealed rage.

Sayako knew instantly what this was about. But what was the result of her meeting with Kashiwagi. Had she judged the situation right when she had called for him yesterday?

"What have you done!?" He turned and shouted at her full force.

Well, anything that had Tooru in such a knot has something to do with his father. She thought. If he was this mad, it was because his father had been mad at him. And if her action yesterday had reached Tooru's father… It had to be because Kashiwagi had gone to his own father, and that could only mean one thing.

"Why won't you answer me!?" He had raised his hand, pointing at her accusingly, as if there could be any doubt, as to who of the two in the room he was talking to.

"You know what I did husband. Why ask when you know?" Her voice was even, friendly. But her face was one of neutrality.

"Do you know what he did? Do you? Do you know what that boy did!?" The wind in his voice suddenly left him, and with the last trails of his question, he turned back. As if looking at her gave him a headache. He raised a hand too massage his brow, as if the deep furrow there had been strained and overworked all day.

"I can guess..." She took small cautious steps towards him, not really sure if her assessment of the situation in the room was correct. But in the end she reached him, and she put her hands around his elbow, and turned a little to look out at the garden with him.

"Why?" His voice fatigued, low.

"Why would you do that?"

"I had two weighty reasons, reasons that I thought would outweigh the consequences of not doing anything." She looked up at him. Serious, but with eyes alive with emotion.

"I did not want for my daughter to live in misery. I did not want for her to live with a husband who doesn't love her" The last syllables got stuck in her throat, and had to fight their way out.

"Sayako..."

She just shook her head. As if that discussion was one for another time.

"And the other reason?"

"Sometimes you can be so blind to the obvious, that I don't know whether to laugh or feel pity." She reaches up and strokes his cheek, then takes a few steps away before turning and facing him again.

"Have you not seen the change in her? The life in her? Have you not seen her smile and heard her laugh? Can you not see the joy in her walk?"

He blinks a few times, as if trying to understand where she's going with this.

"Tooru, can you not see the love in her eyes?"

"Yes... Well. Yes of cause I noticed, I... She's... well, happy... And?" He now turns fully towards her.

"So?... Why do you think that is? What do you think brought about this change in her?"

"I... I thought that... she is getting older... I... Maybe she was getting exited about the wedding...?"

"Ha!" Sayako scoffs. "That's a good one. Getting excited about being married to a man she never chose, a man that not only would never love her, but is incapable of even loving woman. Don't be foolish husband."

"Well... then..."

"... You really are hopeless." Sayako says with love and gives him and fond smile.

"When did you notice this change in your daughter?" She asks quietly.

"It was... I think I... well, maybe I noticed some change in her in autumn a few years ago. Around the time she chose Yumi to be her petite soeur?

"Yes... Yumi."

"I'm not..."

Sachiko goes to him, stops before him and caresses his cheek.

"Are you that blind husband?..." She speaks softly, gently.

Tooru looks at her with a deep cress in his already furrowed brow. He looks from his wife to the garden, sighs deeply and raises his hand to massage his sore brow yet again. Then, after a few seconds. he all of a sudden lifts his head and with a bewildered look seeks Sayako's eyes with a desperate question branded in his brain.

"Ah... Yes... There it is. You do see after all." She gives his cheek a little final pat. Before smiling gently at his frozen features.

"Now, why don't I call the girls, and you can tell them what Kashiwara did? I'm sure the two of them will be quite thrilled."

//-----------------//

"Are you happy?" Sachiko whispers gently.

It's late and the mansion is asleep. Yumi has made an ecstatically happy Tsuma not draw shut the curtains tonight. The moon is full and the weather fair, making it a beautiful night.

They are lying in Yumi's bed, bathed only in moonlight, making both girls seem almost fairylike. They are lying on their sides in a spooning embrace, Yumi with her back to Sachiko.

"Yumi?...

"Y-Yes, I was just... It's just, today seems so unreal... somehow."

"Yes..."

"It's like we got this free card from prison... or a hammer to break down a wall... or something... I-I'm not too good at explaining it, I'm sorry.

"It's okay, I understand perfectly." Sachiko smiled a bit. And she did understand, she understood perfectly.

Yumi turns in the embrace, facing Sachiko. She cups Sachiko cheek, and then moves a strand of hair.

"To me you are wonderful, Onee-sama. Always know that. Having you love me is much more than I could possibly dream." Yumi's eyes are big and tender, and brimming with love.

"And today... And t..." But Yumi's emotions get the best of her, and a few tears drops from her eyes.

"Yumi?" Sachiko's voice is tender and caring, as she tries to wipe Yumi's tears away.

Yumi shakes her head a bit, not letting her do so.

"No... no. I" And she sniffs a few time, wiping her eyes furiously.

"It's just that today is a day, that I have not dared dream of." She smiles a little shyly.

"Sometimes the words 'I love you' just don't seem to be enough. And then I can be a little frustrated because I can't tell you exactly how I feel... I'm sorry Onee-sama."

"Don't be. That is how I feel almost all the time Yumi." Sachiko gives a little van smile.

"I think maybe that's part of being in love... That part of you that desperately seeks to tell, that you are the moon and the sun and the stars to me. But lacking the words to do so."

Sachiko raises her hand and gently caresses Yumi's cheek and earlobe.

"Love is such a wonderful force, Yumi. But one that is barely contained within us. We all have it, some more than others. Slumbering, waiting, searching for that someone. "Sachiko's voice is slow, and soft, and dreamy.

And when it does find that someone, other than yourself, to call upon. Nothing in this world will stop it... Nothing at all... No walls or prisons, no distance or time.

Yumi had closed her eyes, as if utterly content by the feel of Sachiko hand, and the sound of her voice.

"It is the driving force between us and exploration, and discovery. Of creativity, and arts, and music too. It is the one power in the world that is all good."

"So I understand, Yumi, when you get a little frustrated because you can't find the right words, to tell me that the love inside you has called upon me."

"But know this Yumi..." her voice is suddenly a little shaky. "That the love in me has also called upon you."

Yumi curled up in Sachiko's embrace, and Sachiko took her in, as if protecting that which was most precious to her. And just before Yumi dosed of, Sachiko heard her mumble

"Yes... I'm happy."

_The End_

//-----------------//

And that was all she wrote folks :) I hope this rather long fic wasn't too impossible to get through. I would love a comment or two about what you thought, and I thank you all for reading.


End file.
